vaffandomcom-20200213-history
I AM WILDCAT
I AM WILDCAT (Tyler Wine) is known for his crass and derp humor and creative cursing, his cockily snide remarks demonstrate his intelligence. He is easily annoyed by ignorance and trollers like Daithi De Nogla and VanossGaming, even though he is a troll himself. He usually pitches in to play whatever games his friends play, but occasionally branches out to create content with secondary games like Emily is Away and Garbage Day. Before using his famous pig character in most games, he was a life-sized Doritos bag in the sandbox game of Garry's Mod. A running gag involved crinkling a Doritos bag while he moves. Months later, his Grand Theft Auto V character model was implemented into the game. Since then, the Doritos bag stopped appearing in videos. Known for his crass and derp and eating ass on mu moms nipples humor and creative cursing, his cockily snide remarks demonstrate his intelligence. He is easily annoyed by ignorance and trollers like Daithi De Nogla and VanossGaming, even though he is a troll himself. He usually pitches in to play whatever games his friends play, but occasionally branches out to create content with secondary games like Emily is Away and Garbage Day. Before using his famous pig character in most games, he was a life-sized Doritos bag in the sandbox game of Garry's Mod. A running gag involved crinkling a Doritos bag while he moves. Months later, his Grand Theft Auto V character model was implemented into the game. Since then, the Doritos bag stopped appearing in videos. His Grand Theft Auto V character model wears a white motorcycle helmet over a pink pig mask, a white t-shirt with a pink wildcat logo, and zebra-patterned leggings/occasional boxer briefs. He began dating a girl named Kelly in 2015. He has three dogs named Kino, Archie and Chief. In August 2017, he unveiled a new logo for his channel, as well as a new website where he will sell his merch from now on. His new logo is styled after his GTA V character, being a blue gradient background with his trademark helmet with a pig's nose and ears visible in white. In 2018, he mostly uploads Fortnite videos and rarely plays other games. In a tweet he posted in summer, he claimed to be tired of playing one particular game (Gmod) over and over again, so he decided to play another particular game (Fortnite) over and over and over again. He has even stopped playing with his friends and just joined random YouTubers and streamers games (i.e. Ninja, CourageJD) just to play Fortnite. He even plays with an 11 year old kid named Connor, who just appeared suddenly in his videos, and no one really knows how they met. In July and August 2018, WILDCAT briefly returned to different games, such as Rainbow Six Siege and Skribbl.io, the possibility of him returning to play different games or games that he previously played are not yet known. Many of his fans (including old ones) have left him do to the abundance of fortnite videos on his channel. However his newer fans brought in by their interest by fortnite. Have made up for this loss of fans. Over the years, Wildcat has created a large circle of YouTuber friends. They include VanossGaming, H2O Delirious, DaithideNogla, BasicallyIdoWrk, Mini Ladd, Ohmwrecker, Fourzer0seven, BigJigglyPanda, TheGamingTerroriser and many others. While Wildcat often displays a short temper and rages frequently, he still maintains good relationships with his friends. He uploads 1 video a day, occasionally twice a day, his videos currently consist of Fortnite and other videos that are usually sponsored. He mostly uploads videos with the YouTuber friends. WILDCAT has a defunct secondary channel, WILDCATLetsPlays, where he uploaded playthroughs of various games from his childhood. * "Puncake" (COD : BLOPS II) * "I'm gonna throw some shit at some other shit!" (GTA V) * "DAARTS!" (GTA V) * (Horrific wheezes) * "Knowledge!" (GMod and etc.) * "Boodoo boodoo, Banana Bus!" (GTA V and GMod) * "Special Dewivery! One giant, green and yellow banana!" (GTA V) * "NOGLAAAAA!!!" (GMod) * "Hey guys, come on'' i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n''!" (GTA V) * "I am here from the future to jerk you off!" (GTA V) * "Goomba... Fuck you!" (GMod) * "I'm hew in my gawage, just bought my bwand new deditated Wambourghini, it's fun to drive hew in the Minecwaft...awea. But y'know what I like mo' than this Wambourghini? Knawledge. That's why I have all deez bookshelves installed. I wearn'd a lotta things in Minecwaft. One time I found a wolf, and I gave the wolf a bone..." (gets hit by a pile of books) (GMod) * "Here in the bathroom holding my weenie..." (GMod) * "I have the sudden urge to kill myself and take the world with me." (???) * "There's a guy fucking me in the ass!!!" (COD : WaW) * "An axe in a cornfield is OP!" (GMod) * "I could sell dog poop to a cat, I swear."(GMod) * "We're bottles between the couch and the Bullet Ploof Grass!"(GMod) * "Everytime you hit me..., EVERYTIME HE HITS ME, I'M THE ONE WHO DIES!!" (GTA V) * "Go home, go bed"(GMod) * "Bank shot... FUCK ME!" (Tower Unite Mini Golf) * "♬Who got gun? You got gun! What kind gun? Got Dingo!" (CoD: BO3 Zombies) * (Reading the white cards out loud) "I'M 100% NIGGA!" (Cards Against Humanity) * "When I was flirting with Kelly, I just pretended to give a fuck about League of Legends, even though I hate that fuckin' game. That's what I did. I'm like, 'Oh, this game is great! You're terrible at it, but... I wanna see your boobs." (Ask Mini) * (After being killed by Nogla despite his pleas for sparing his life) "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!!1!1" (GTA V) * "In the seventh circle of Hell, sinners must endure my videos for all eternity..." (Cards Against Humanity) * "Purchase Minecraft. Record some videos. Get some subscribers. Talk to little kids. Have sex with them!" (GMod Deathrun) * "I wanna end my life!!" (Tower Unite Golf) * "Wow. You're a real fuckin' ASSHOLE!!" (GTA V) * '"Oh Yeah Byron, You Might--- Brian, Why Did I Keep Calling You Byron?" (When he confuses Terroriser) (Super Bomberman R) * "I hate that Anthony won't let me fuck him." (Ask Mini) * "My mom and dad were sisters." (PWND) * "Abra ka-DAB-ra!" (GMod Sandbox) * "TUNA!" ("Tiki" and "hula" combined) (GMod Prop Hunt) * B: The Internet makes me think of ①_______ whenever I see ②_______. W: ①Minecraft YouTubers. ②Anal beads. (CAH) * B: Is _______ a mutation or a gift? W: The white half of Barack Obama. (CAH) * "YOOO! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT FLAG! IT'S ALMOST AS BIG AS MY DIIIIIICK!" (Golf It) * "Trick or treat! Suck my meat! batpigdick.com!" (GMod Deathrun) * "She goes, 'My son's a whore. Ya done suck like five other girl's pussies!'" (CAH) * "I hit him, bounced off, went up around and hit his fucking stupid pink Breast Cancer Awareness Line bullshit." (GTA V) * And fuck you Mini (golf with friends) * "I got a dick like a pool cue. I never hit the walls, I just stab the back of the cervix. That's all I do. It's actually nothing but pain." (Golf It) * "I like to eat applesauce!" (Golf It, getting off-topic from wanting to get an albatross) * "WHOA!! OH, DEADASS, BOI! GO! OH NO!" (Golf It, going interstellar and almost landing in the hole.) * "YOU STUPID BLUE DICK TIPPED FUCK!" (Tower Unite Golf) * "YEAH FUCK YOU CUNT! AND IT BOUNCED OFF YOUR COCK!" (100 ft Mini Golf, after he was blocked) * "YOU DON'T GO OVER ANYTHING, YOU JUMP A FUCKIN PUBE HAIR IN THE AIR!" (GTA V, angry at the bunny hop not working) * "Dude, I wanna slam...my dick into a fuckking cabinet dude." (Golf With Your Friends, after he missed a shot) * "I hope Joe shits on your floor." (Mario Kart) * "Put me in the cup you dumb bitch with your stupid floppy tits!" (Golf It) * "It feels good to be me, Fuck me!" (Golf It) * "I saw this move back in the day in MW3, the ole ring around the retard rosy and then he fuckin' stabbed him with the shovel!" (Call of Duty) * "I hope you get fucking chlamydia." (Mario Kart, before he rage quits after getting hit by red shells multiple times) * "I Just Brained that dude!" (Fortnite Battle Royale) * “Ya you can count my dick going into your butt..” (Death run) * "Fortnite makes me horny." * "You like getting kicked in the cunt?" (???) * "That's not funny man. It's not my fault, my parents were kept in the same fucking pen for twenty years." (Death run) * "Ha ha, I get it. I play Fortnite a lot." (Golf It) * "Shut up you blimp!" (Golf it) * "I LOVE ITEMS! I LOVE ITEMS! Oh cool, dude, double red shell Scotty you have the fattest dick in the world!" (Mario Kart 8) * "You fucking taint snipper!" (CSGO) # GTA V # Postal 2 # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 # Fallout 3 # Fallout 4 # Garry's Mod # Madden NFL 15 # Golf with Friends # H1Z1: King Of The Kill # Battlefield 1 # Watch Dogs 2 # Mario Kart 8 # Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Super Bomberman R # For Honor # 100ft Robot Golf # Cards Against Humanity # Golf It! # Fortnite # Fortnite # Fortnite # Fortnite # Fortnite # Fortnite # Fortnite Imageuuuu.jpg|Wildcat's original logo 13cbfd7618defbfc.jpg|Wildcat with his dog Kino Images.akamai.steamusercontent|Wildcat's GMod and GTA V Player Model Untitled.png|Wildcat's face (As of 2016) 10296614_1409056396073942_1722128420_n.jpg|Wildcat along with Craig (MiniLadd), Evan (VanossGaming) & Brock (MooSnuckel) (2015) 9oyvVwBD 400x400.jpg I_Am_Wildcat_Logo.png|Wildcat's previous logo * At 6'5, Wildcat is the tallest member of the group. * Wildcat's full name is Tyler Wine. His name can currently be seen when donating to him via PayPal. * He can play the drums. * Wildcat was involved in a 4-Wheeler accident in April 2010, where he temporarily fell into a coma and had a splenectomy. * He, along with Basically, Nogla, Panda, and Fourzer0 are usually the members of the crew to rage the most. * Wildcat has a habit of randomly shooting one of his friends in Garry's Mod, the most frequent being Nogla. Additionally, Nogla has "adopted" this habit of his a few times himself, however he is the main target for most of his friends. * Wildcat has been criticized for his excessive amount of non-stop Fortnite videos as, apart from sponsored previews of other games, it is pretty much the only game on his channel currently. Others love that Wildcat enjoys playing the game. Ironically Wildcat used to make fun of Delirious for playing Fortnite before becoming obsessed with it himself. * In 2012 Wildcat was put on a FBI watch list for mating with pigs. * According to Wildcat himself, he is inbred due to the fact that "His parents were kept in the same fucking pen for twenty years." * Despite complaining of players "BMing" in Fortnite, Wildcat himself has a habit of "BMing" much more than other players. Making him a pussy bitch who aint got no dick. Category:YouTubers